<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCL writing prompts by marycecilyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461198">MCL writing prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy'>marycecilyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Candy Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories I did based on writing prompts I recieved on my tumblr (@marycecilyy).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candy/Castiel (My Candy Love), Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You're Wrong and I'll prove it - CandyXNath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of agonizing waiting, the doctors finally let me enter his room. It was dark and smelled like hospital. In the center of the room, there he was. All bandaged and still sleeping from the painkillers. He looked terrible. </p><p>But he was alive.</p><p>I approached my lover slowly, trying not to wake him up. As I went closer to him, I could see more clearly how pale Nath was, making my heart shatter. I never wanted to see him like this again.</p><p>I spent the rest of the night at his side, switching places with Amber periodically so he wouldn’t be alone.  Periodically a nurse entered the room, checked his vitals, changed the serum sack and wrote some notes in their clipboard.</p><p>It was almost five in the morning and I haven’t slept a bit. The sun didn’t come out yet, which meant the room was filled with darkness. That didn’t help making my worried thoughts pass. Suddenly, I felt a hand caress mine.</p><p>“Baby… You’re here.” I jumped in my seat when I heard Nath’s hoarse voice. He was finally awake.</p><p>I kneeled in front of him and took his face in my hands, feeling the tears start to roll from my eyes.</p><p>“Nath! I was so worried…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I thought…” He tried to say, but I interrupted him.</p><p>“Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>I pressed the button to call the nurse and as we waited for her to come, I asked him how he was feeling, if the painkillers were helping. But it seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>“Candy, look, If I don’t make it, just know that…”</p><p>“Shut up. You’ll survive, I’m sure of it” I said, angry at his words. How could he say that?</p><p>He coughed, his hand filled with blood after it. He showed me his palm, making a pained face as he stretched his arm for me.</p><p>“Baby, just listen to what I say. If I don’t make it…”</p><p>I grabbed his face carefully and kissed him, caressing his cheeks. He looked at me sadly, reflecting my own expression. But along with it, I felt something else. Determination.</p><p>“You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”</p><p>I was sure that he would be fine. Nath was such a strong person and I was there by his side for anything he would need. We would go through this together, and everything would be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'm yours, in any way you'll have me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a special night. Nath was taking me out for dinner to celebrate our 2 years anniversary. We were going to a super fancy restaurant (which was his idea). I didn’t mind something more simple, but Nath really wanted a big celebration </p><p>Since we graduated, I moved to his apartment and a few months later opened an art gallery next to our house, which has been very successful.</p><p>“Are you ready, honey?” Nath asked as he entered our bedroom. He was already dressed in formal suitwear.</p><p>“Just a minute, let me just put on the lipstick”</p><p>Nath stared at me through the mirror. More specifically, at my lips being painted dark red.</p><p>“I don’t know why. When we get there, there will be none in your mouth, anyway.”</p><p>I chuckled, looking at his reflection.</p><p>“Only if you want your face to be red the entire dinner.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, it wouldn’t be that bad.”</p><p>He grinned, turning around and picking up his keys in the nightstand. When I finished my makeup, we left our place. The restaurant was beautiful, and the dinner, perfect. We spent it talking trivial stuff and laughing at our own stupid jokes.</p><p>“Hey, I want to tell you something” he said, making my heart miss a beat. What he could possibly want to say?</p><p>“Sure. What it is?” I responded, trying not to show how nervous I was.</p><p>Suddenly, Nath stood up from the chair and got down on one knee, taking a velvet box  from his pocked and opening it.</p><p>Holy shi… Is that… Is he…?</p><p>“Honey…” He barely started the sentence and I was already crying. “It’s been years since we’ve known each other, but everyday I feel like I discover something new about you. Your smile, your eyes, your lips, everything about you is so unique and beautiful.  You helped me figure out who I truly was not once, but twice, and made me realize that what I was doing with my life wasn’t what I really wanted for me. You’re my light, always guiding me to the right way.</p><p>"Nath…” At this point, everyone had already noticed the commotion and started taking pictures and clapping. As for me, I was sobbing so hard that my whole body shaked.</p><p>“Candy, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, a million times yes!”</p><p>He stood up and I jumped on his arms, kissing him passionately. Everyone started clapping even louder as he slid the ring in my finger and kissed my hand.</p><p>“I’m yours, in any way you’ll have me” I said with my mouth glued to his.</p><p>I never imagined myself in a wedding dress, but that will be the only picture in my mind for the next few months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I want to hike up your shirt and take you right there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Castiel’s last night in town before the tour and we were doing a farewell party at Rosa’s. The loud noises from the music and the conversations were giving me headaches.</p><p>“That bloody tour…”</p><p>When Castiel first told me about the months that he’d be away, I was ok with it. We had a healthy relationship based on trust and we would be able to go through this, right? I don’t know. After all, when I moved from town our relationship didn’t resist. What if it happened again?</p><p>The more the days passed, the more I started to feel insecure about this. And my mistake was that I didn’t talk about this with him until it was too late.</p><p>Three days ago, we had a huge fight. It seemed like I wasn’t the one holding things from my significant other. He, too, just told me that night that the tour was expanded and would last months longer. And that was the last drop.</p><p>I let out every one of my fears and insecurities about our relationship, how I was afraid that it wouldn’t be strong enough. We screamed, we fought, and we didn’t see each other since then.</p><p>“Is Castiel going to show up?” Rosa asked me, a little too loud because of the music. </p><p>“I don’t know…”</p><p>“I’m sure he will. He wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see you before the trip.”</p><p>I smiled at Rosalya, even though I didn’t believe her words. In normal circumstances, of course he would come, but this hadn’t’ been any fight. This one had been BIG.</p><p>“Let’s make a bet, shall we?” Said Rosa. “If he shows up, you’ll go talk to him and resolve this situation.”</p><p>I rolled my eyes and chugged the rest of my beer, feeling the alcohol trace a sharp line through my throat.</p><p>“Okay.” I responded.</p><p>Like Rosa had done some weird magic trick, the moment I agreed to it Castiel opened the door, calling everyone’s attention. While my friends all went to greet the main guest, I threw a betrayed look at Rosa.</p><p>“Someone told you he was coming, didn’t they?” I spoke angrily</p><p>“Of course not, I just had some clarividence classes with Chani!” She responded smiling. “But we bet and you lost it, so you have to do it!”</p><p>I sighted heavily and waited until no one was talking to Castiel before I went to see him.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hey…” He said, frowning a bit</p><p>“Can we talk for a sec?” I asked, and he just nodded.</p><p>We went outside of Rosa’s place and Castiel lighted a cigarette, waiting for me to speak.</p><p>“Look… I’m sorry for making it sound like I was okay with the tour when I wasn’t.”</p><p>Castiel stared at me for a few seconds and sighted, opening his arms and calling me for a hug. </p><p>“Come here, babe”</p><p>Feeling my eyes starting to fill up with tears, I wrapped up my arms around his torso and buried my head at the crook of his neck, trying to supress my light sobs, embarrassed at him seeing me crying.</p><p>We stayed in this position for a few minutes, him patting my back gently and whispering reassuring words to my ear.</p><p>“I will miss you so much” I whispered</p><p>“Me too, honey, me too.” he said lovingly</p><p>When I opened my eyes, my head still close to his neck, I noticed something.</p><p>“Is that a tattoo?”</p><p>Castiel chuckled and moved his hair, showing a bit more of the small art. It was a tatoo of red roses interligned.</p><p>“It means love. I wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>I looked right in his eyes, surprised. I couldn’t believe he did this for me. Overjoyed, I kissed him passionately. It was at this moment that I realized we could go through anything if we were together. Our love would survive this.</p><p>Breaking apart for a second but still with our mouths close, he whispered:</p><p>“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here”</p><p>Giving him a light peck on his lips, I ansewered:</p><p>“So what are you waiting for?”</p><p>I didn’t care that anyone could catch us, I didn’t care that we were at the front of my friend’s house. The only thing that was in my mind was making love to him for the last time in months.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>